Harem De Lobos
by stereklosemymind
Summary: Scoot e Isaac básicamente


**DISCLAIMER: **este fic se basa en la serie teen wolf con una trama nacida en mi imaginación. La propiedad de los personajes pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

**AVISO:** _Este fic participa del Reto Especial "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Isaac!" del foro "Teen Wolf: Love Bites!"._

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** es la primera vez que escribo un fic poniendo como eje a Isaac pero haré mi mejor intento :3 no sé porque se me ha ocurrido esta historia tan rara pero espero les guste. Les anoto mi facebook por que quisiera conocer personas que les guste Teen Wolf u otros escritores, aprender es bueno. Los hits y mensajes se agradecen y nada espero poder terminar esto en tres páginas al menos Spoiler true alpha & Derek Beta again.  
>. .5<p>

**HAREM DE LOBOS**

Los alphas pueden escoger solo una pareja con la cual estar toda la vida pero el verdadero alpha puede quedarse con cuantas desee. Es un harem propio y privado al que tiene derecho un verdadero alpha solo sí le proporciona protección, tanto a los concubinos como a las concubinas que lo conformen, de esta manera betas y omegas de otras manadas que deseen unirse también obtenían el título de protegidos.

Isaac así como Boyd y Érica eran betas de la manada de Derek. Por tanto a la huida de los primeros y con la aceptación del rubio en la manada de McCall, Isaac pasó ser el protegido de Scott. En otras palabras Isaac Lahey pasó a ser la concubina número uno de Scott ya que Alisson no es más parte de su harem, palabras de Deaton.

La idea en primera estancia traumatizó al muchacho el cual salió corriendo de la casa McCall, después de recibir la noticia, para irse a refugiar en la mansión Hale. Isaac tenía un crush por Scott pero de este modo tenía que obedecer, complacer y satisfacer las necesidades de su amo, señor y alpha tal como decían los libros que el Dr. Deaton había citado para explicarle las cosas.

Cuando Isaac llegó a la renovada mansión se encontró con tres betas que no estaban muy contentos de recibir el mensaje que el buen Dr. Había enviado a cada uno de ellos. Peter, Derek y un recién convertido Stiles lo miraban con cara de pena.

En el gran salón de la vivienda los tres hombres habían recibido un texto diciéndoles más o menos lo mismo que Deaton le dijo al beta rubio más joven: _todos debían ser reclamados por Scott como parte de su harem debido a que su condición de verdadero alpha atraería a aquellos que quisieran hacerse con su poder y por ello todos los betas u omegas que no estuviesen en una manada fuerte o que no hayan sido reclamados por Scott podrían servir de carne para matadero con la posibilidad de poner en riesgo a todos en Beacon Hills, _tal era el ultimátum del moreno jefe de McCall.

Entonces a ti también te aconsejo Deaton que te hicieras mujer de Scott – preguntó Stiles que estaba enfurruñado y haciendo mohín.

Yo soy la concubina principal – soltó alegre el rubio solo para molestar al castaño.

Hey en todo caso yo debería ser la más importante. Fui su amigo primero – soltó colérico el castaño que muy tarde se dio cuenta que había dicho algo totalmente gay – quiero decir yo debería liderar antes que tú.

Peter había seguido la conversación con una mirada libidinosa a sabiendas que ambos betas jóvenes terminarían diciendo cosas cachondas al dejarse llevar por el momento y por pelearse por quién tenía mayores afectos de McCall.

Al final cuando un ofuscado Stiles gritó _que debía ser la concubina principal de Scott_ un celoso pero muy bien disimulado Derek golpeó con fuerza la mesa principal de la sala.

Ambos chicos se le voltearon a ver con sus ojos amarillo-ámbar al lobo de orbes azules eléctrico que los fulminaba con la mirada.

Scott no sólo los tendrá que reclamar a ustedes – dijo el lobo entre dientes lo suficientemente alto para que todos oigan – sino también a nosotros, refiriéndose a sí mismo y a Peter que no hacía más que sonreír, de lo contrario estamos en peligro todos y cada uno de los betas y omegas que no tengamos un alpha.

La sonrisa come mierda de Peter se dibujaba de oreja a oreja en su rostro lobuno. El motivo de tanta alegría para el tío era evidente, ya que obviamente el de arriba para los cuatro betas sería Scott y la idea de ser sometido por McCall carcomía el alma a su sobrino, lo que le daba una satisfacción sadomasoquista única al lobo más viejo.

Los otros dos chicos podían oler la insatisfacción del antiguo alpha pero era inevitable que tendrían que montársela con Scott para ser marcados, reclamados y por tanto pasar a ser protegidos del verdadero alpha para no correr riesgos innecesarios.

No es que me guste la idea de ser prácticamente la esposa de Scott pero si no hay de otro modo – dijo suavemente Isaac mirando al suelo.

Serás el primero en ser estrenado Isaac. Todos sabemos que es lo que quieres – contestó Peter sin disimular una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Tío, no te envidio nada – dijo Stiles colocando una mano sobre el hombro del otro beta.

Isaac que miraba amenazadoramente a Peter re dirigió su mirada a Stiles quien sonreía divertido por la situación y que Lahey estuviese así de molesto. El rubio era todo blanco como la nieve y ahora estaba sulfurado, todo rojo como tomate por las bromas de los otros, en algún momento se vengaría o tal vez le daría ideas a Scott de como estrenar a los demás de todos modos él era el principal ¿No?

Derek solo rumiaba como animalito castigado porque la idea de ser sometido por Scott le era difícil de masticar y añoraba su ex estatus como alpha. X x

Reclamación y Simpatía

Chapter Text

_Aquella noche…_

…_el ambiente estaba cargado de una vibra extraña, de momento tenía esa calma que se disfrutaba previa a la tempestad, parecía que ciertas verdades tenían que ser dichas antes de que explotaran como una bomba de tiempo._

_Dentro de la veterinaria de cierto druida, encontramos a un joven alpha conversando con su sabio mentor, Scott McCall el único alpha proclamado en Beacon Hill tenía que poner en orden su cabeza y aceptar lo que al parecer era su destino y que concernía a todos los lobos existentes en la zona, en especial cierto grupo de betas que estaban aguardando a por él._

**Deaton.** Scott – Alan estaba sentado en la mesa de cirugías frente a frente con su pupilo el que ahora gozaba de su nuevo status y responsabilidades. Responsabilidades que incluían follarse a su amigo, a su beta, a un ex alpha y al tío psicópata del ex alpha.

**Scott. **Lo haré. Reclamaré a todo el que lo necesite como parte de mí manada con el fin de protegerlos y para que estén seguros.

**Deaton. **[Después un suspiro largo] Scott no es una manada es un Harem lo que obtiene el verdadero alpha.

**Scott.** Ya lo sé pero prefiero verlo como una manada. La idea de tener que follarme a cuatro hombres no es algo que quiera recordar además llamándoles de esa manera cada vez que me refiera a ellos es algo que pondría las cosas tensas para todos – respondió el alpha.

**Deaton.** Tendrás que empezar esta noche, cuando la luna esté llena, de ese modo tu lobo se conectará al de ellos y la unión será perfecta – fue lo último que dijo el hombre antes de retirarse del ambiente y dar espacio al chico para que meditara las cosas.

Después de un rato mirando a la nada el joven alpha soltó un suspiro cansino para luego dirigirse a la salida del edificio de su trabajo. Mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa el moreno rememoraba las reacciones del beta con el que compartía habitación. Aún podía recordar la cara de terror de Isaac cuando supo lo que tendría que pasar para ser parte de su harem, _ugh_ esa palabra le ocasionaba una reacción molesta en la entrañas al ser pronunciada, el rubio huyó despavorido a ocultarse donde los Hale.

McCall tenía claro lo que debía hacer, para ser sincero el beta rubio la parecía mono y la verdadera razón de su malestar era que tenía que acostarse con Derek o Stiles y peor aún con Peter.

Scott llegó a casa cansado. Después de atravesar el umbral de la puerta tiró su casco sobre el mueble de la sala y trotando se fue directo a su habitación, necesitaba mucho dormir.

Al saltar el último escalón de la escalera y poner un pie sobre el pasillo a su habitación percibió el aroma del beta rubio. Scott no quería hacer nada que lastimase a Isaac pues lo consideraba algo más que un compañero de habitación.

El alpha camino paso a paso hasta llegar a la puerta empapando sus sentidos con el aroma del beta, aquel aroma era dulce y desesperado por amor. McCall sabía exactamente qué hacer para intentar sosegar esa desesperación que exudaba el rubio y con suerte todo sería satisfactorio para ambos jóvenes.

**Isaac.** Tu mamá no vendrá en toda la noche, tuvo turno nocturno completo.

El rubio le esperaba de espaldas a la puerta y contemplando la luna llena a través de la ventana. Scott podía ver como temblaba el rubio.

**Scott. **Isaac no tienes que hacerlo si no deseas yo te protegería a ti y a los demás sin importar nada [Scott se iba acercando paso a paso con cada palabra que decía]

Al fin el alpha puso una mano sobre el hombro del beta cuando la distancia era la mínima, gesto que hizo al rubio voltearse a ver a Scott, McCall buscó la mirada del otro y viceversa. Para cuando dos pares de pupilas se encontraron una a la otra la química fue espontanea haciendo que la tímida lengua del rubio humedeciera los labios de Lahey por la expectativa de lo que fuera a pasar.

Scott dio el primer paso acercándose suavemente hasta que sus narices se rozaban y jadeando por la antelación de sus actos. El de cabello negro sonrió chocando los labios con el beta e Isaac ya no pudo más y cerró el espacio para corresponder el beso de su alpha.

El moreno acariciaba las mejillas del otro muchacho mientras compartían un casto beso que pronto dejo de ser virginal para dar rienda suelta a las pasiones de ambos lobos. La luna llena brillaba en lo alto y el lobo interior de cada licántropo aullaba con desesperación haciendo salir garras y cambiando el color de los ojos de cada parte involucrada.

El rojo del alpha se cruzó con la intensidad amarilla del beta y las palabras sobraban. Prontamente el moreno insertó su hombría en el hasta ese momento virgen beta y reclamó lo que era suyo. Sus cuerpos danzaban en vaivenes placenteros mientras uno lloriqueaba el nombre del otro y por consiguiente el que dominaba repetía _"Mío, solo mío" _como un mantra sexual.

Para finalizar el ritual de reclamación el alpha debía incrustar una garra a la altura del corazón del beta, lo suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar en donde las garras se hundían más no para lastimarlo en demasía, exactamente cuando el alpha alcanzaba el clímax, que para satisfacción de Isaac fue al unísono con su propia liberación, con ello el pacto sería afirmado.

A la mañana siguiente, para cuando beta y alpha salieron de la habitación del segundo, la mamá de Scott en la cocina removía los platos sucios de la cena

El alpha despertó enlazado por las piernas a su beta, en la posición de cucharita, cubiertos únicamente con una sábana y bañados por la luz del sol que horas antes había sustituido a los rayos lunares que los habían acompañado toda la noche.

El cielo despejado y celeste parecía festejar el que el rubio hubiese tenido una espectacular primera vez y que Scott le susurrará hasta dormirse que el sería su principal concubino y que nadie más tendría derecho a compartir su cama excepto él.

Scott acariciaba la blanquísima piel de Isaac intentando despertarlo con cariño y fallando en el intento pues la voz de mamá McCall, que gritaba desde el inicio de las escaleras, les llegó nítidamente haciendo que el rubio se asustara y callera al suelo.

Scott sonrió por la cara de cachorrito apaleado que puso Isaac y se levantó de la cama vestido únicamente con su piel para acercarse a su joven amante. El de cabello negro le tendió la mano al que yacía en el suelo y le ayudó a ponerse de pie para luego guiarlo hasta el baño y se ducharan. Claro que no habiendo nadie cerca para verlos McCall aprovechó para guiar a Lahey hasta la ducha robándole castos besos y sonriéndole como un bobo.

Los dos lobos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras sonriendo y de la mano; mamá McCall había amenazado con subir ella misma a por ambos si no bajaban pronto, así ahí estaban como dos tortolos llegando al último peldaño de dicha escalinata.

Realmente nadie podría culparlos si estaban en la misma situación pues quien se alucina ver a tres lobos dormidos en tu sala y con cierto compañerismo evidente que no era natural en ellos. El alpha y su beta prácticamente dejaron caer sus mandíbulas cuando los vieron ahí, dormidos y calmos, en la casa McCall.

Derek estaba dormido sosteniendo con posesividad a un adormilado Stiles sobre su regazo el cual a su vez rumiaba dormido extendiendo una mano hacía el rostro de Peter que también se encontraba soñando con quien sabe qué, los otros dos pasaron de largo al trio repartido en el mueble de tres cuerpos que estaba en la sala.

Después de superada la primera impresión Scott miró con ternura a Isaac, el rubio al sentirse observado se ruborizó pues mamá McCall solo levantó una ceja cuando los vio en esa actitud melosa romanticona y luego volvió a lo suyo, llegando en esa postura hasta el desayunador.

**Melissa.** Chicos no juzgo sus gustos sexuales pero no creen que es mucho para asimilar. Quiero decir primero son hombres lobos, luego Scott es un alpha, Stiles se vuelve hombre lobo y ahora bueno – enfatizó un poco - ¿Ustedes dos _juntos?_

Mamá McCall seguía dándoles la espalda pero no era necesario para los lobos que los viera a la cara para saber que estaba algo tensa por el asunto así que intercambiando miradas acordando tácitamente que no dirían lo otro hasta que fuese necesario.

El rubio se soltó del moreno para intentar ayudar a su _suegra _pero ella le sonrió y le negó con la cabeza señalándole el asiento vacío junto a Scott en la mesa para que se siente. Isaac tomó el gesto de buen modo y sonrió para Scott que lo miraba con sus ojitos apenados y susurrando un _"¿Lo siento?". _El rubio sonrió coquetamente y acarició su mano.

**Melissa. **Alguno me explica por qué están tres hombres lobos dormidos en mi sofá que al parecer estuvieron dormitando ahí desde la madrugada pues cuando llegué a las seis de la mañana parecían tener buen rato dormidos. Y uno de ellos al parecer es un tío psicópata que intento ligar conmigo hace un año.

Scott e Isaac voltearon a mirarse tentativamente para luego ver a la madre del alpha que miraba inquisidora. Quien dijera que el sheriff en su actitud de policía malo daba miedo debería haber visto la mirada que la señora McCall les lanzaba a los chicos.

**Scott.** Dijiste que no querías más sorpresas ¿No? – la señora asintió – Entonces no preguntes nada.

Isaac sonrió bajito y Scott sonrió a su madre que cómicamente alzó las manos en actitud "yo me lavo las manos" y volvió a preparar el desayuno para Stiles y compañía. La morena entendía que los que aún dormían eran parte de la manada de su hijo el nuevo alpha y aunque parezca raro esto la sumía en orgullo y le tranquilizaba el corazón.

En la sala tres lobos seguían durmiendo…

Action


End file.
